


The House of de Bois

by Y_Pen_yn_y_Garreg



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Descriptive Screenplay Format, Dysfunctional Family, Episode: s04e12-13 The Sword in the Stone, Family, Gen, Post-Betrayal, Screenplay/Script Format, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_Pen_yn_y_Garreg/pseuds/Y_Pen_yn_y_Garreg
Summary: What if Merlin hadn’t killed Agravaine before he and Arthur had a chance to meet face-to-face after his treachery was revealed? “The Sword in the Stone: Part 2” alternate scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT: If you have creators' styles/"work skins" automatically hidden, I recommend that you[turn the one for this story back on](?style=creator). It'll be very hard to follow otherwise.**
> 
> INT. = interior  
>  EXT. = exterior
> 
> **Font Options:** [Times New Roman (12pt)](), Times New Roman (14pt), Lucida Sans, Courier

MERLIN

 

“THE HOUSE OF DE BOIS”

 

FADE IN:

 

INT. CAVE TUNNELS – NIGHT

 

Merlin stands cornered at the end of a tunnel, his only way out cut off by Agravaine and five Southron soldiers with flaming torches.

 

AGRAVAINE

Where’s Arthur?

 

Merlin says nothing.

 

AGRAVAINE

Tell me. _Now._

(when Merlin still doesn’t answer)

Or I’ll have to kill you.

 

Merlin only shakes his head, looking more regretful than afraid.

 

MERLIN

I don’t think s–

 

Suddenly, without warning, a sixth soldier leaps from an unseen fissure in the rock just above Merlin. With a sickening crunch, the hilt of the Southron’s sword collides with the top of Merlin’s head, and he crumples to the ground.

 

AGRAVAINE

(shocked)

Where did _you_ come from?

 

SIXTH SOLDIER

I fled into the caves when the dragon came, but I got a bit lost. I heard your voices and followed them here. Had to shift about a ton of rock to get here, mind you.

 

AGRAVAINE

So that was the rumbling we heard …

(jerking his head down at Merlin)

You needn’t have done that. I had the situation under control. And now how is he supposed to tell me which way Arthur went?

 

SIXTH SOLDIER

(kneeling down and checking Merlin’s pulse)

He’s still alive. We can take him prisoner if you still want to question him.

 

AGRAVAINE

(irritable)

We haven’t got time for that. Arthur will be miles away by the time he comes to … We’ll have to keep searching for him ourselves. Come on.

(as an afterthought)

Oh, and dispatch the boy. But make it quick.

 

The newly arrived soldier raises his sword above Merlin.

 

A VOICE

Leave him alone.

 

Arthur steps out from behind a fold in the rock.

 

ARTHUR

It’s me you want.

 

Agravaine turns to face him. Five soldiers stand between the two of them, but Arthur’s eyes are fixed on Agravaine. He has his sword held ready, and he’s trying to look calm and composed, but it’s not quite working.

 

AGRAVAINE

Arthur … Where are your friends?

 

Arthur doesn’t answer. He just looks silently back at Agravaine, breathing in a way that’s far too controlled to be natural.

 

AGRAVAINE

Give yourself up. You can’t fight us all.

 

ARTHUR

Let Merlin go. He has nothing to do with this.

 

It’s Agravaine’s turn not to respond. He and Arthur stand watching each other. As hard as he’s trying, Arthur can’t quite keep the pain out of his expression as he stares into his uncle’s eyes.

 

Agravaine gives a curt nod to his men, they drop their torches onto the ground, and all six of them, including the soldier standing over Merlin, charge at Arthur.

 

But Arthur’s ready for them. Within seconds, he has two of them on the ground. With his injured ribs, he has to keep one hand on his side every time he swings his sword, but that hardly slows him down. Another man falls at his feet, then another.

 

Agravaine’s starting to look afraid. He draws his own sword, but takes a step back instead of joining the fight.

 

Arthur’s about to get the upper hand with his fifth opponent, but the same soldier who knocked Merlin out looms up behind him. Apparently sneaking up on people and slamming them over the head with the hilt of his sword is a speciality of his, because he repeats the technique on Arthur.

 

Arthur drops to his knees, but doesn’t lose consciousness. The man in front of him uses the opening to swing his sword at Arthur’s neck, but Arthur stabs his sword upwards and the man falls dead before he can land his blow.

 

Arthur spins around to face his second attacker. He tries to get to his feet as he turns, but he’s groggy from the blow to the head and he falls back onto the ground at the man’s feet.

 

The man strikes downwards, but Arthur blocks him.

 

Arthur blinks, struggling to stay conscious. The Southron stabs downwards. Arthur thrusts his sword upwards.

 

The Southron’s blow goes awry, but Arthur’s finds its mark. But as his enemy staggers away, Arthur’s sword is ripped from his grasp, embedded in the man’s chest. By the time the man falls to the ground, he’s several feet away from Arthur.

 

Arthur’s left weaponless as Agravaine advances on him. He tries to get up, but falls back again, blood trickling down the side of his head. He looks hazily over at his sword, several feet away, still stuck in the dead Southron’s chest.

 

Agravaine points his own sword inches from Arthur’s face.

 

AGRAVAINE

Don’t even think about it.

 

Agravaine draws back his sword, preparing to strike.

 

ARTHUR

Why are you doing this?

(struggling to keep his voice steady)

If you’re going to kill me, at least tell me _why_. Because I don’t understand … What is Morgana to you? That you would betray my mother, your own _sister_ , for her?

 

AGRAVAINE

(furious)

I have not betrayed Ygraine. It was your father who betrayed her. Your father who traded her life for _you_.

 

ARTHUR

That’s not true. He loved her. He told me – he told me he’d never have done anything to hurt her.

 

AGRAVAINE

Then he _lied_ to you. He went to the sorceress Nimueh and traded my sister’s life, all so that he could have an heir and protect his precious legacy.

 

ARTHUR

(shaking his head)

He may have turned to magic for help … but he never knew the cost would be my mother’s life. If he had, he never would have gone through with it. If he had known all along what that sorceress and her magic would do to my mother, why would he have spent the rest of his life fighting _against_ magic? Why would he have hated magic if it had only ever given him what he’d asked for? The way he reacted to her death is proof enough that he loved her.

 

AGRAVAINE

What difference does it make? Ygraine still died. And I swore I would avenge her. I swore I would make Uther pay for what he had done.

 

ARTHUR

If it’s vengeance against my father you were after, then – then why didn’t you stop after he died? Why are you still serving Morgana now? What have _I_ ever done to you?

 

AGRAVAINE

(venomous)

You _lived_.

 

Arthur doesn’t know how to respond. He only gazes up at Agravaine, as Agravaine glares back down at him, hatred in his eyes.

 

AGRAVAINE

You were never meant to be. You only exist because you leeched the life out of my sister while she carried you in her womb.

 

Arthur tries to speak, but can’t find his voice. His eyes have become unnaturally bright. He blinks furiously, as though angry with himself for letting any trace of tears show in the first place. He forces himself to hold his uncle’s gaze.

 

AGRAVAINE

(scornful)

And here you are now … looking up at me through _her_ eyes … as though through mere resemblance you think you can claw your way into my heart, just as you’ve done since the day you were born, trying to force me to love you simply because you _look_ like her, trying to mimic her character, as though that would make me forget that you are _Uther’s_ son, a _Pendragon_ , never a de Bois … But I won’t let you _replace_ her. I see you for what you are. A _thief_. You stole Ygraine’s life, but I won’t let you steal my love for her. You never deserved either. You live on stolen time. You ask what Morgana is to me? Perhaps she’s just someone else who sees you for the unworthy thief that you are. Maybe by helping her get back the kingdom you stole from her, I sought to make up for the fact that I can never get back what you and your father took from Ygraine.

 

Agravaine has ranted himself into silence. He still has his sword pointed at Arthur. Several more seconds of silence pass before Arthur finally manages to force himself to speak.

 

ARTHUR

(in a low, unsteady voice)

I never meant for her to die … How can you – how can you hate me for something I had no control over? Don’t you think I’d take it back if I could? I would gladly give up my life if it meant that she had never died, that my father had never become so bitter … maybe even … maybe even that Morgana might not have become so … so full of hatred …

 

AGRAVAINE

Your death may not bring back my beloved sister, Arthur, but at least it will give peace to those of us who have suffered because you lived.

 

Agravaine draws back his sword. Arthur closes his eyes.

 

On the floor aross the tunnel, Merlin struggles to open his.

 

He peers blearily at Agravaine bearing down on Arthur. He musters all his willpower, and for the briefest of moments a flicker of golden flame sputters across his eyes before they slip shut once more.

 

Across the tunnel, Agravaine drops his sword.

 

Hearing the clatter, Arthur opens his eyes. For a moment, he seems to think that Agravaine has let go of it on purpose, but then he meets his uncle’s eyes and sees the surprise there.

 

They both lunge for the sword at the same time, but Arthur’s quicker. He swings out at Agravaine, forcing him to leap back. Arthur wrenches himself to his feet, and advances on Agravaine. Agravaine backs up and hits the side of the tunnel. He looks up to find his own sword at his neck.

 

Arthur has Agravaine at his mercy, but he hesitates. He takes a step back, and it’s all Agravaine needs. In a flash, he’s drawn a dagger. He thrusts it at Arthur’s heart. Arthur mimics his movement with the sword, but Agravaine has the head start, and his dagger is about to find its mark first.

 

Across the tunnel, the golden fire flares once more across Merlin’s barely open eyes, and the dagger is knocked to the side, while the sword stays on course.

 

Agravaine’s eyes widen in shock as the blade pierces him, and Merlin, seeing that Arthur is safe, finally allows himself to slip back into unconsciousness.

 

There’s an empty look in Arthur’s eyes as he lowers his uncle to the tunnel floor. He pulls back the sword, and Agravaine watches as the blood gushes out of his own chest, knowing that he only has moments left.

 

Arthur’s blue eyes stare into his uncle’s dark ones, and Arthur doesn’t seem to know how to feel. With the last of his strength, Agravaine reaches up a hand, pushing Arthur away. He turns his head aside and closes his eyes.

 

AGRAVAINE

Don’t look at me. You have no right to look at me with her eyes. Not when you’ve just destroyed the last of her family …

 

ARTHUR

I didn’t destroy our family, Uncle; that was you.

 

AGRAVAINE

(still refusing to look at Arthur)

Soon I’ll see her again, and then we’ll see whose side she takes … at least _I_ will … but you’ll never know – not so long as you cling to the life you stole from her …

 

Agravaine’s body goes limp. Arthur lets the sword fall from his grip. It clatters down beside its owner, and for a moment Arthur looks as though he wants to fall down with it and give up as well.

 

But then his eyes find Merlin, lying unconscious on the tunnel floor, and he pulls himself together. He forces himself to his feet, and half walks, half staggers to Merlin’s side.

 

Kneeling beside Merlin, Arthur taps him on the face.

 

ARTHUR

Wake up, Merlin.

 

Merlin gives a feeble groan but doesn’t wake up.

 

ARTHUR

I thought I told you not to do anything stupid? Well, this _definitely_ counts.

 

Arthur gives Merlin a shake, but he just mumbles something incoherent and sleeps on.

 

ARTHUR

The fight’s over, and as usual you’ve slept through it while I’ve done all the work, so you can wake up now … Come on, Merlin … I hope you’re not expecting me to _carry_ you.

 

Merlin keeps on sleeping. Arthur feels the bump on the top of his head.

 

ARTHUR

Getting hit in the head’s no excuse. I got hit in the head, but do you see _me_ taking a nap?

(sighing)

Fine … but when you _do_ wake up, you can expect to find yourself polishing boots for a month as punishment for getting yourself into this situation in the first place.

 

He hoists Merlin onto his shoulder and carries him back down the tunnel, pausing only to retrieve his sword from the body of the dead Southron.

 

But as he reaches a curve in the tunnel, he can’t help but turn and take one last look back at Agravaine. Several moments tick by, before another incoherent mutter from Merlin pulls him back to his senses and prompts him to keep going.

 

FADE OUT.

 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> When I first saw “The Sword in the Stone: Part 2” I was a little disappointed that we never got to see a face-to-face confrontation between Arthur and Agravaine. On the one hand, I get why. Since they had him and Morgana meet face-to-face for the first time since he found out she was a traitor in this episode, having a big confrontation scene with Agravaine would have been a bit repetitive and would have stolen some of the thunder from the scene with Morgana, which I agree was more important.
> 
> But even so, after an entire series of Agravaine playing the loving uncle, I felt like killing him off so abruptly left a lot up in the air between him and Arthur, so I decided to write this alternate scene. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying that this is how it should have happened in the show. I actually quite liked that Merlin was the one to kill Agravaine instead of Arthur. It was better for Arthur that way, I think. But fan fiction is all about what-ifs, and I have a bad habit of being horrible to Arthur in my stories … What? The Merlin writers started it!
> 
> If you haven’t read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows but plan to someday, don’t read the rest of this paragraph. If you have … yeah, all right, I may as well admit it, Agravaine’s last words to Arthur were inspired by Snape’s death in the last Harry Potter book. It occurred to me that Agravaine and Snape are sort of reverse parallels of each other. The two of them kind of look alike, and they’re similarly … slimy (sorry, Snape fans, but I’m not taking it back; the word suits him), but in other ways they’re the exact opposite of each other. Snape was horrible to Harry, but then turned out to have been trying to protect him all along as penance for causing Harry’s mother’s death. Agravaine smarmied up to Arthur, but turned out to have been plotting his death all along as vengeance for Arthur’s mother’s death.
> 
> All right, essay over. Now it’s your turn. I love a detailed comment, but any kind of comment will be appreciated (no matter how long it’s been since the story was posted).


End file.
